


Summer Lovin' had me a blast, Summer Lovin' Dick in my ass

by Alois_Marc



Category: Doctor Who, Naruto, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Simpsons
Genre: M/M, kill me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alois_Marc/pseuds/Alois_Marc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wow i cant believe i wrote simpsons porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin' had me a blast, Summer Lovin' Dick in my ass

“I’m Ned Flanders, and today is my first day at Springfield Academy!" Young Ned exclaimed as he ran out of his house with hot toast, just out of the toaster in his mouth, people were staring at him and many guys   
  
were staring up his short skirt as he jumped into high school.  
  
A tall guy, muscular and strong walked up to him, “I’m Homer, nice to meet you, sweetheart.” He winked and sparkles flew around his beautiful masculine face.   
  
“Oh, hi Homer-kun!” Ned said shyly and hid a blush by looking past the lockers.  
  
“I’m--...I’m...my name is Ned Flanders, heir to the Jesus Clan!”

"Really!? They've been at war with my clan the Doughnut Clan for 100 years and I've never seen you there!" The young boy exclaimed, bewildered.  
  
“O-oh...I never liked the idea of war, mama--...Jesus, said war was bad.” the brunet murmured,hiding his face in his school books.

"Ya know what we should totally have sex or date because you're hot as fuck" more sparkles flew around his sexy face as his eyes lit up in sparks of passion and lust.

"But--Oh dear...Jesus never liked those words! And you’re, well-- a--..a guy!” Flanders responded with flushed cheeks and tears in his eyes.

"Oh come on," Homer rolled his eyes "...just break your stupid Jesus clan rules for me, baby."   
“But, what about Jesus?!” Flanders whined, putting his hand on Homer’s shoulders.

Homer lifted Flanders’ chin with his hand "Jesus isn't here." he said, seductively.  
“But Jesus is always in our hearts!” Ned protested, turning his chin away and holding his hand to his heart behind the books.

"Surely Jesus can move over and make a little room for me" and then homer took Flanders by the shoulders and pressed a kiss to his lips.  
Ned’s eyes shot open as the man kissed him, feeling Homer’s hand roam down his skirt. He swatted at his hand and pulled away, “Homer, we musn’t! We’re in public!”

"Then maybe we should go somewhere private" homer wiggled his eyebrows.  


* * *

...  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
 _IM SORRY, NO MORE IM DONE, THANK YOU WHICHEVER SICK FREAK IS READING THIS, GO HOME_


End file.
